


Undo

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I'm playing with ships so sKrrrt





	Undo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with ships so sKrrrt

~~~~When Ivy died, it undid him in a way that undid Bruce Wayne. Just a man. Batman could live on, but Bruce Wayne was shattered before their eyes.  
  
He pushed the mask up on his face as she gazed at him, tired and weak, immune to the toxins to a certain degree. She gasped softly as she saw who he was, before he pressed a kiss to her lips turned pale.   
  
Ivy kissed back, weak, but unafraid, because Batman was holding her. Because Bruce Wayne would see her die. She'd rather die in his arms than anyone. She's forever thankful for what he's done to help her plants. "Ivy... I-I will take care of them..."  
  
Ivy smiled. "I know Bruce..."


End file.
